The Aura Within
by SacredWings
Summary: This is an AU fic!......Sakura has just moved to Tokyo from Hokkaido and meets the rest of the gang. She finds out they also have special abilities and gets caught in the a unexpected turmoil she never knew would happen.


A/N: This is the revised story of "The Aura Within". I'm keeping it the same title because I can't think of another one. ::sweatdrop:: Anyway, I hope you like this one better than the first! Review if you don't get the story! I know it's a bit confusing. This fic IS AU! Whelp, hope you review for this one!  
  
"talking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ time passing  
  
------------------ someone else's P.O.V.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! Although I wished I did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Discovery  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Sakura's P.O.V.*  
  
"Sakura! You're going to be late!" Fujitika yelled.  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura yelped as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"You never seem to change do you kajiuu?" Touya commented as he smirked at her.  
  
Sakura growled, with a vein pop on her forehead, but chose to ignore the comment as she dashed out of the door yelling bye to her family.  
  
"Have a good day at school!" her otousan yelled after her.  
  
'A good day is an ordinary day.'  
  
And for Sakura ordinary days were hard to come by. Since she turned 15 years old nothing had become ordinary for her. Her special abilities had enhanced and up until then she could only sense magic.  
  
'Hoe.I don't think I'm going to make it! Should I take a risk? Hopefully, no one will see me.' Sakura stopped running and hid behind some bushes.  
  
'Here goes!' Sakura closed her eyes and in an instant she disappeared. She reopened her eyes and found herself crouching in the bushes next to the schoolyard.  
  
'Now, to get to my first class!' ---------------------------------------------------------------------- *Syaoran's P.O.V.*  
  
"I hope you all know your fellow classmates well because this year there is going to be a lot of group proj-" the teacher stopped, hearing a knock at the door.  
  
'I wonder who it is.'  
  
The teacher smiled when he opened the door and said aloud to the class, "We have a new student this year" as he led her in.  
  
The guys immediately looked as if they were animated, apart from their previous glazed look at the teacher's lecture.  
  
'I don't see what's so special. Sure, she has jade eyes and short auburn hair. So what?' Syaoran looked away, uninterested in the new student.  
  
"So tell us about yourself, Sakura Kinomoto." He heard the girl say she moved from Hokkaido because of all the accidents there.  
  
'That is strange though, about the accidents. I mean, who has ever seen a fire hydrant suddenly burst open or a tree ripped up from it's roots?'  
  
"Sakura, you may sit in front of Li-san, fifth row, fifth seat down" the teacher said. At once frustrated groans and whining could be heard.  
  
But the teacher paid no heed and told the class to quiet down. Syaoran stared at the back of the girl's head leaning down on his desk with his arms folded."  
  
'This girl, there's something strange about her. Hm. Well, let's have a little peek in the teacher's head.'  
  
Syaoran entered Mitsuki-sensei's head easily.  
  
'Let's see, I already introduced the new student, we need someone to show her around. How about someone who's not paying attention? Li Syaoran is once again not paying attention!'  
  
Hearing his thoughts, Syaoran snapped back to his own thoughts only to hear the teacher calling on him.  
  
"Hai, Mitsuki-sensei?" he asked, already knowing what was befallen on him.  
  
'Kso! Syaoran no baka! If only I had been paying attention!' The other girls shot daggers of envy at Sakura.  
  
'Mou, if looks could kill, Kinomoto-san would be ashes right now.'  
  
Syaoran sighed and once again looked out the window to appease his boredom.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Sakura's P.O.V.*  
  
'Well, school's been okay so far. The people in Tomeda are pretty nice here. Except for that guy behind me in math. It was really creepy when he started staring at me. I could practically feel his eyes boring holes into my head.  
  
His tour around the school was boring. All he did was point to a classroom and say which one it was. Like in front of the music room, he just said "music room" and walked on. Mou...he's so cold!'  
  
Sakura thought as she walked out in the courtyard for break. Suddenly she shivered, feeling an all too well known presence.  
  
'Is someone using....magic?'  
  
Curious, she walked to the source of it finding it at the back of the school were no one was. Concealing her aura, she hid in a corner and peeked over the wall.  
  
A boy with deep azure eyes and midnight blue hair smirked at his opponent. His opponent had deep scarlet red hair and chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Heh. What are you going to do without your precious lightening bolts?" the azure-eyed boy asked as he smirked.  
  
His opponent growled in frustration, but said "This isn't over yet! I still have more tricks up my sleeve!" And with that he pulled at an invisible string up.  
  
The ground suddenly began to shake under the midnight blue-haired boy. The scarlet-haired boy seeing his chance used his speed to swing at him.  
  
He swung at thin air and looked up to see his opponent sitting on air.  
  
"Your speed won't help defeat me, Hiboshi. Although, I must admit, it was clever to swing at me in the instant I was caught off guard by your earthquake."  
  
Hiboshi glared menacingly at him and said, "Well, I still have some juice in my lightening bolts let's see how you do against that, Eriol!"  
  
He summoned up his energy and sent a small lightening bolt hurtling at Eriol.  
  
Eriol merely dodged it and replied,  
  
"That weak spark? Let me show you what a real lightening bolt looks like!" He concentrated his energy and lightening appeared in his hand.  
  
He gathered it into a lightening bolt and hurled it at Hiboshi.  
  
Hiboshi, seeing the lightening bolt, immediately went to defensive setting up a shield around him. Frowning in defeat, Hiboshi reluctantly said  
  
"You win this battle Hiirgizwa! But next time you better be careful, of you'll turn to ash from my lightening bolt!" With that said, Hiboshi left, stomping angrily.  
  
Eriol sighed and looked at his injuries.  
  
"Well, not that much damage done." He said to himself.  
  
Putting his hand over a cut on his forehead, he began to heal himself. In a matter of seconds, the cut was gone, as if it were never there.  
  
Sakura gasped in wonder, and hurriedly ran back to the courtyard.  
  
'The people in this school have magic too! I never even knew there was someone out there like me. That "Eriol" guy is powerful! Even more powerful than his opponent Hiboshi!  
  
Looks like I'm going to have to be more careful with using my power. Hiboshi can make lightening bolts, but how can Eriol too? What did he mean when Eriol said "without your precious lightening bolts"? Did he steal them from Hiboshi? Hiboshi still had it, just a weak one though.  
  
Also, when Hiboshi ran, it didn't seem normal. Maybe he has super speed?' Sakura pondered, not paying attention, and walked right into somebody. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- *Tomoyo's P.O.V.*  
  
"Domo sumimasen! Daijobu des ka? I wasn't watching were I was going!" The girl apologized as she helped me up.  
  
"Daijobu des. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. Are you new here?"  
  
"Un. I'm Kinomoto Sakura. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Need any help getting to your next class?"  
  
"Iie, it's ok. I think I can find my way around here. Thanks for asking."  
  
"No problem. Well, I guess I'll see around, ne?"  
  
"Un. Hope to see you in one of my classes!" Sakura said as she dashed away to her next class.  
  
'I should get going to my next class too. Sakura seems different....is it possible that she may have magic?' ---------------------------------------------------------------------- *Sakura's P.O.V.*  
  
'Kami-sama! I think I'm going to be late!!'  
  
Sakura stepped into class just as the bell rang. Taking her seat in the back, she sighed in relief.  
  
'Made it just in time to English!'  
  
"Now, I hope everyone brought a novel to read because it's time for silent reading. If you forgot to bring one, borrow from a classmate or take one from the bookshelf. I'm only allowing this for today, seeing it's the first day of school. But to those who forgot their books, please bring them tomorrow or you'll have to write an extra credit essay I'll assign you." the teacher said.  
  
Sakura groaned inwardly, thinking about writing an essay.  
  
'Good thing he's letting us off easy for the first day, or I would be in big trouble!' Opening the book, she glanced around at her classmates.  
  
'Hey..Eriol is in my class! And he's reading that thick of a novel?! Mou..looks like a bookworm.'  
  
The class was as silent as a graveyard, the only sounds that could be heard was people flipping the page.  
  
Suddenly, a horrified shriek rang out and echoed through the halls. Following that shriek was long screams, and terrified shouts. The teacher got up and looked out the door to see what was happening.  
  
By now, all the students had left their seats and peered out of the door. In the hallway, was a long, deep, narrow crack. It looked like a crack made from an earthquake.  
  
All of a sudden there was a rumbling inside the earth and everyone dived under his or her desks right before the lights went out.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, how do you like the revised story so far? I still think it sucks, but better than the other one. Read and Review!  
  
~* Japanese Word Translations *~  
  
Kajiuu- I'm not sure if I spelled it right, but it means "monster"  
  
Otousan- Dad  
  
Hokkaido- A place in Japan. Hehehe, I sort of got it from "Ranma ½".  
  
San- It's a way were you refer to someone.  
  
Sensei- Teacher  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Mou- Geez/Jeez  
  
Kso- Sh*t  
  
Syaoran No Baka- I'm not sure here! But basically he's calling himself an idiot. Sort of like "Syaoran, you idiot!"  
  
Domo sumimasen- I'm sorry  
  
Daijobu des ka- Are you ok?  
  
Daijobu des- I feel ok  
  
Un- Yeah  
  
Iie- No Kami-sama- "Oh god!" in a respective way 


End file.
